Conversations
by aminal-221b
Summary: Kakashi-sensei is later than usual, Sai is sick and Sakura and Naruto are still waiting. Dialogue only.


Conversations

* * *

"I'm bored."

"I'm bored."

"I'm bore- Ack!"

"Shut the hell up, Naruto! God, I know you're bored, you've been telling me for the last 5 minutes! Say it once more, and that friendly tap will seem like nothing."

"Sakura-chan… So harsh… No- Stop! I didn't mean-… I'm telling you, it was SAI who said you had man-strength, not me! You have very, er.. _feminine _strength! You look beautiful when hitting- Ouch! Stop it! I'm sorry!"

"Seriously, one more word, Naruto…"

"Lips are sealed. Honestly. Not a word shall pass these lips."

"You suck at being quiet. Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei? He's twenty minutes later than usual, he better have a real excuse this time…"

"…"

"Real mature, Naruto. Ignoring me now, huh? I meant no more whining. You are such a baby."

"Geez, you can't blame me for being careful! Last time I just pointed out that Sai was coming after you told me to be quiet, and you stabbed me with a chopstick."

"How many times do I have to apologise for that? Will you ever let it go?"

"If you go on a date with me…"

"No."

"Oh, but-.."

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, where is Sai, anyway?"

"He's still sick."

"Still? Its been almost a week!"

"Not everyone can get over the flu as quick as you, jinchuuriki-san."

"Shh! Not so loud!"

"Honestly, even if somebody overheard, chances are they wouldn't know what it meant anyway."

"So? I don't go around calling you.. calling you getawaru-..kin..to-chan, do I?"

"Getawarukinto-chan? That's not even a real word. You just made it up."

"So? Point's still valid. If that was real and meant something to us, you wouldn't want anyone else to know just in case it spreads to someone who does know.. Or something. Like gossip."

"That barely made sense."

"Aha! But it made a little sense, and that's enough for me."

"That's because you only have a little sense."

"Ouch, cut me deep, getawarukinto-chan."

"… Shut up. Don't call me that."

"What? Getawarukinto-chan? But nobody knows what it means, anyway!"

"Naruto…"

"Getawarukinto-chan…"

"…"

"Ouch! Damn, I need that ear! Ack, stop kicking me! Okay, that was uncalled for -"

"What's my name…?"

"Getawarukinto-chan! Ow!"

"Say it…"

"Geta-…ack!"

"One more try…"

"Okay, okay… Sakura-chan… Geez, no need to be so violent."

"If you had more brains than brawn I wouldn't have to be. Don't you remember back at our first Chuunin Exams? Iruka-sensei said I had more heaven than earth and you had more earth than heaven?"

"Yeah yeah. And Sasuke was perfect, right. Shows how much they knew."

"… Anyway. I went out and got stronger, didn't I? Did you go out and get smarter?"

"Of course I did! What do you think I was doing with Ero-sennin all that time away?"

"…"

"… Pervert."

"Well, can you blame me? He _is_ the author of those books. And from all the stories you've told me…"

"Well, I didn't assume that you'd take up gambling, did I? You certainly didn't grow some big…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence, boy."

"… long pig-tails. What did you think I was going to say?"

"…"

"…Pervert."

"Damn it! Shut the hell up! Where the hell is our sensei?"

"Way to change the subject, Sakura-chan. Very fluid."

"Seriously, it's been an extra half an hour on top of the normal hour he's late by."

"I thought you'd have him trained by now, Sakura-chan. You know, to come when called, like his ninken. Maybe we should try to whistle."

"You're weird, Naruto."

"It's the boredom. And the hunger. I woke up late this morning so I skipped breakfast. Got any food on you?"

"Um… Yeah, just an energy bar. It was from yesterday, but should be still good."

"What flavour is it?"

"Blackcurrant."

"Ew. I hate blackcurrant."

"Well don't eat it then."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"Do I have to tell you to stop whining again? Because I will. With my fists."

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome."

"…"

"…"

"Ew. Blackcurrant sucks."

"…"

"Why the sigh, Sakura-chan?"

"No reason. I should be used to you by now, I suppose. Maybe we should try and find him?"

"Who, Kakashi-sensei? Nah, he'll get here eventually. We could spar, I suppose."

"…Nah, can't be bothered."

"Can't be bothered sparring but could be bothered searching for Kakashi-sensei? Weird."

"Shut up, Naruto. I probably wouldn't have gone anyway. Maybe I would have tried to convince you to look for him while I stayed here. I don't know."

"Real nice. Real team-mate-like, that."

"Do I have to shut you up with my fist again?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. So glad."

"Want to play a game, then?"

"A game? What kind of game?"

"I don't know. I-spy?"

"God no. Last time we played that you chose 'leaf' three times in a row."

"Not my fault! We were in a forest! And you can't talk. You picked 'tree' three times in a row."

"Okay, not I-Spy then. Janken?"

"How about that other version? The one with the toads, snakes and slugs?"

"You only play that game because the slug fears the toad."

"You don't have to be jealous just because toads are awesome…"

"But toads fears the snake! At least slugs beat snakes. That's the important part!"

"… Janken, then?"

"Nah. Too easy. You always choose rock."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Fine, I'll prove it. Ready?"

"Jan-"

"Ken-"

"Pon!"

"…Heh."

"…Naruto, you chose rock. You are _such_ an idiot."

"But Sakura-chan! You chose scissors, since you thought I wouldn't choose rock. So I won!"

"No more janken. I think I might be getting dumber by playing that game with you."

"I think you might be getting dumber too, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"You're late!"

"Ah, actually I'm not."

"You're almost two hours late, sensei! Tell him, Sakura-chan!"

"For once he's right. Where the hell have you been, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sleeping."

"_Sleeping?"_

"Why, yes. Isn't that what most normal people do on their day off?"

"…"

"…"

"… Day off?"

"Why, yes, Naruto. Day off. As in, the day we don't meet. Didn't you wonder why Sai wasn't here?"

"… Isn't he still sick?"

"Oh yeah. Good point. Well, the two of you have just wasted away the morning. Oh well. Ja ne."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura-chan. Did you know it was a day off?"

"No. But.. hang on. I vaguely remember him mentioning something. I think we were both almost passed out after that sparring session last night."

"Oh yeah. Hey! That's right! I can't believe you tried to punch me in the head at full strength!"

"You started it! What was with that rasengan?"

"Oh, come on, Sakura-chan. I had that so low-powered it probably would have only given you a few scratches!"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realise you could do that. Lucky I missed."

"You missed _me_, but you got the tree behind me. I still have splinters in the back of my head, you know."

"Poor baby. Anyway. I'm going back to bed. I can't believe I got up before the sun did on a day off. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Seeya Getawarukinto-chan."

"…I no longer feel sorry for the splinters. Next sparring session, you're a goner jinchuuriki-san."

* * *

A/N: Just a quick little dialogue-only ficlet. How I imagine conversations with Naruto and Sakura would go. Kinda like siblings. Oh, the toad-slug-snake convo in the middle there. That's from jankenpon's roots. Think its called san sukumi ken or something. Basically "scissors paper rock" but toad beats slug beats snake beats toad. Very Sannin.

Anyway, yeah. Please R&R.


End file.
